smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bank Heist!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! ________________________ Synopsis: Manny discovers Murder Man and his partners are plotting to rob the bank! Can he stop them? Meanwhile, Animatronic Jesse and the others try to find a way to kill Jesse and his friends. _________________________ Manny is seen heading through the city. Manny: Ok! Now that I’ve made the suit, what crime is there to stop? Manny looks around the city, but doesn’t see any crime. Manny: Nothing? Well, crime happens all the time in this city! There’s got to be at least one happening! Manny then hears people talking. After jumping onto a roof, he looks over the ledge and spots Murder Man, Mega Maid, Spider Man, Ink Brute and Murder Man X in an alleyway. Murder Man: Ok! So, I purchased a helicopter that will be our getaway vehicle for when we succeed in robbing the bank! I’ve also asked the designer to model it after myself! Murder Man looks at the helicopter, but screams when he sees Spider Man’s face is on it. Spider Man: I may have payed him to model it after me. Murder Man: SPIDER MAN! GET OVER HERE! Spider Man reluctantly heads to Murder Man and the camera pans up to Manny as the sounds of Spider Man getting beaten up is heard. Murder Man: Anyways, let’s go rob the bank! Murder Man and the others get into the helicopter and fly off. Manny: Looks like I found a crime to stop! Manny pushes the T button and enters the El Tigre suit. He then runs off. Meanwhile. Animatronic Jesse enters Dr. Finkleshitz’ lab and dumps the scraps of the other animatronics. A few hours later. The animatronics have been repaired. Animatronic Jesse: I cant believe we actually lost to ourselves! Animatronic Olivia: I know! We managed to kill Alternate Gill, but how did we lose?! Animatronic Lukas: Maybe it’s because they fought back. Animatronic Radar: Probably! The animatronics see a news report. Goodman: Breaking news! M’Kay? It’s been reported that nuclear waste has been giving people superpowers! First, a bunch of sushi called the Sushi Pack got their powers from waste and now Manny Rivera has gotten tiger powers from the waste! While this would give us protection for the city, it could allow criminals to get their hands on it so we’ve confiscated all the nuclear waste in the city and have hidden it to where no one will ever find it! The report ends. Animatronic Axel: So, those people got powers from the waste? Animatronic Jesse: I guess so! Well, looks like it’s time to get it ourselves! Animatronic Petra: Yeah! The animatronics leave. Meanwhile. Inside a large bank vault, a hole is opened in the roof and Murder Man X and Spider Man enter. Murder Man X: Ok! Time to steal the money! Murder Man X and Spider Man steal the money. Spider Man: Ok! I got some cash! Ink Brute breaks through the wall and swipes more money. Ink Brute: Ok! We got them all! The three exit the bank and enter the helicopter. Murder Man: Ok! Back to our base! The helicopter flies off as El Tigre watches. El Tigre: There’s the helicopter! I better stop them before they make off with the money! El Tigre jumps from the roof of the bank and lands on top of the helicopter. Murder Man X: Did you guys hear something? El Tigre uses one of his claws to cut a hole into the helicopter and swipes a bag of money before throwing it off the helicopter. Murder Man: THE MONEY! Murder Man spot El Tigre’s hand reaching for another money bag. Murder Man grabs his hand and pulls him inside. Ink Brute: HE’S STEALING OUR MONEY! Mega Maid: GET HIM! Spider Man shoots web at El Tigre, but he cuts them apart. Spider Man: S***! El Tigre grabs Spider Man and throws him off the helicopter, but he grabs onto the wheels. Spider Man: OH GOD! Spider Man notices the massive drop underneath him. He tries to climb up, but Ink Brute accidentally steps on his arm. Murder Man: HE’S GOT ANOTHER BAG! NO! El Tigre throws another bag out of the helicopter. Spider Man lets go and grabs the bag, but realizes he let go. Spider Man: AW CRAP! Spider Man screams as he plummets into a massive lake. Mega Maid: STOP HIM! HE’S AFTER ANOTHER BAG! Murder Man grabs the bag and he and El Tigre pull on it until the bag rips and the money falls out of the helicopter where it is grabbed by random pedestrians. Person 1: MONEY! Murder Man: NO! Ink Brute stomps at El Tigre, but he throws a bucket of water at him. Ink Brute: IT BURNS! Ink Brute accidentally falls out of the helicopter and grabs onto the back. However, his weight causes the helicopter to get slowly pulled to the ground. Mega Maid: WE’RE LOSING ALTITUDE! WE’RE CARRYING TOO MUCH WEIGHT! Murder Man looks at Ink Brute. Ink Brute: What? Murder Man: No oversize noggins, Ink Brute! Airline policy! Murder Man activates his arm cannon and shoots Ink Brute, causing him to plummet to the ground. Ink Brute: HEY, YOU! The plane regains altitude. Murder Man: YES! WE’RE HOME FREE! Mega Maid: Murder Man! We have a problem! Murder Man enters the cockpit and screams when he sees the steering wheel is missing. Murder Man X: WHERE’S THE WHEEL?!?! El Tigre is seen holding the wheel. El Tigre: Thanks for the wheel! Also, this is my stop. See you later! El Tigre throws the wheel out the helicopter, grabs the money bags and jumps off. Murder Man: GET BACK HERE! The helicopter flies past a powerline and its tail gets hooked to the wire. Murder Man X: MY NAME IS MURDER MAN X! FLY ME! The helicopter gets slingshotted by the wire and the three scream as the helicopter speeds rapidly in the city. Meanwhile. Animatronic Jesse and the others are seen heading through the city. Animatronic Axel: Hopefully, we can find the nuclear waste! Animatronic Radar: I know! Can’t wait to trash the city! Animatronic Reuben is seen looking through the window of a pet store with dogs in their cages. Animatronic Jesse appears and drags Animatronic Reuben away. Animatronic Jesse: Come! You can eat later! Suddenly, the animatronics hear something. Animatronic Olivia: Um. What’s that noise? The animatronics spot the helicopter flying towards them. Animatronic Petra: HOLY FU- The helicopter crashes into the animatronics and explodes. Murder Man, Mega Maid and Murder Man X get out. Murder Man: Can’t believe that tiger kid took our money! Mega Maid: I know! Everything was going well until he showed up! Animatronic Jesse: WHAT?!? WHO?!? Murder Man X: Who is that? The three hide inside a building and see Animatronic Jesse and the others outside. Animatronic Jesse: WHO DID THIS?!? WHO DARES TO SOIL OUR MECHANICAL BRAINS WITH THIS- Animatronic Jesse grabs one of the helicopter blades. Animatronic Jesse: THIS WEIGHT MACHINE! Person 2: That’s a freaking helicopter! Animatronic Jesse: SILENCE! WHATEVER THIS IS, I WILL FIND THE BEAST WHO THREW IT. I WILL FIND YOU!!! Sleep peacefully now, for it is the last peaceful sleep you will KNOW FROM THIS MOMENT ON! Person 3: But we’re not asleep yet. Animatronic Jesse: ... Animatronic Jesse shoots them with a gun. Animatronic Jesse: Anyways, let’s keep looking. Animatronic Jesse and the others leave. Murder Man and the others head to them. Murder Man: Hey! Who are you? Animatronic Jesse: It’s Animatronic Jesse. What about you? Murder Man: Well, I’m Murder Man. One of the criminal bosses in the city of Pensacola. Animatronic Olivia: So, that’s what the city is called! Animatronic Jesse: Anyways, what brings you here? Murder Man: I heard that you’re looking for toxic waste. Animatronic Petra: We sure are! Animatronic Jesse: You know where it is? Murder Man: I do! I saw Invertosis taking several containers and sending them into his home dimension! Animatronic Axel: Cool! How do we get there? Murder Man: Well, the only way in is to move faster than the speed of light so you can enter his refusion dimension. Animatronic Jesse: Ok! But where do we find something like that? Murder Man: I know! Later. Animatronic Jesse and the others are inside Sonic’s car. Sonic is seen in the background gagged and bound. Sonic: (muffled) My car! Murder Man: I just hacked into the car’s engine so it goes 9000 miles per hour. You should be able to get to the dimension. Animatronic Petra: Cool! Animatronic Jesse: Thanks! Animatronic Jesse starts the car and it drives off very fast. Eventually, the car disappears from the massive speed and the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia Coming soon Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The El Tigre Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Animatronic Jesse Episodes Category:Animatronic Petra Episodes Category:Animatronic Olivia Episodes Category:Animatronic Axel Episodes Category:Animatronic Lukas Episodes Category:Animatronic Reuben Episodes Category:Animatronic Radar Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:El Tigre Episodes